Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + (1 - 2 \times 5)) \times 1 $
Solution: $ = (10 + (1 - 10)) \times 1 $ $ = (10 + (-9)) \times 1 $ $ = (10 - 9) \times 1 $ $ = (1) \times 1 $ $ = 1 \times 1 $ $ = 1 $